femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Flowers (Roswell: The Aliens Attack)
Eve Flowers (Heather Hanson) is the main villainess in the 1999 Sci-Fi made-for-tv film "Roswell: The Aliens Attack". An alien spaceship crash land in the desert near Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. When the U.S. military arrive they are stunned to find two alien bodies at the crash site with narrow fingers and strangely shaped heads which they quickly take to a base whilst the P.R. machine sets about controlling the public speculation as to what has happened. What the military doesn't know is the there are two real aliens whose escape pods landed in two different places in the desert after their ship collided with a secret Air Force jet. The male, John Dearman (Steven Flynn), takes his name from a John Deer tractor he happens to see. The female, Eve Flowers, is discovered lying on the ground by a farmer wearing a blue bodysuit. Eve immediately zaps him into nothingness with her lazer. Next, Eve runs into a man in the desert who offers to take him her to Roswell, New Mexico. The two end up going back to his place and engage in sex, before she kills him as well. It is discovered that their mission is to destroy all human life on Earth by expanding the power of a nuclear bomb. John ends up meeting and falling in love with Katie Harras (Kate Greenhouse), a war widow who works in PR at the local military base. She accidentally hits John with her car and for some reason takes him home instead of to a hospital. John impersonates a government scientist to infiltrate the base, and reprograms the nuclear bomb there to have hundreds of times the normal yield. However, John soon develops emotional feelings for Katie and her son, whose kindess toward him, gives him a positive regard for humanity. Eve then arrives wearing a sexy blue outfit on a military base, where she immediately attracts the attention of every enlisted man. Eve applies for a job at the base by impersonating a federal official. She claims to have previously worked for the Pentagon in the Manhattan Project. With the job, she gains access to the military base, to finish the work that John has started and abandoned. She has no attachments unlike John, and therefore, she continues to pursue her mission as planetary pest controller, wiping out all human life form. Eve has developed an affection to sex, and therefore, takes a liking to all the attention she receives from the soldiers. One by one, she takes care of them. Eve figures out that John has abandoned his mission, and gives him an ultimatum on whether he is still with her. John tells Eve that he won't go back with her, and plans to stay on Earth. However, Eve says she won't allow this to happen. A struggle ensues with under 3 minutes to go, and Eve fires her laser at John hitting him in the shoulder. The two of them continue to fight, and Eve's laser cuts through a chain holding up an unexploded atom bomb. While the two of them roll around, Katie hits Eve in the back with a lead pipe. As a result, Eve falls under the atomic bomb just as the chain breaks. The giant metal bomb comes crushing down upon her and kills her. Trivia *Heather Hanson appeared as henchwoman Margot in the 2002 episode "Be All My Sins Remembered" for the TV series Andromeda. Gallery screenshot_12225.png screenshot_12226.png screenshot_12227.png screenshot_12228.png screenshot_12229.png screenshot_12230.png screenshot_12232.png screenshot_12233.png screenshot_12234.png screenshot_12235.png screenshot_12236.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Alien Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Opera Gloves Category:Smoker Category:High Heels Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Sex Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Conspirator Category:Low Cut Top Category:Shock of Impending Doom